


Step Into the Light

by OlorinEmrys



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Fanart, Other, Sort of Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlorinEmrys/pseuds/OlorinEmrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thought I'd post again. Here's an old doodle of the Cumberlord of the Rings and Moriarty of Angmar. :3<br/>Also, stay tuned for my Loaded March - inspired fanart (notice me Footloose-senpaiiii!!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step Into the Light

PS. Someone please rec me Silmarillion fics :D


End file.
